Blue and White Flames
by Modified Last
Summary: Rin is the son of Satan, everyone knows that. Even though he has friends and his family, no one really understood him, no one until a mysterious girl appears and seems to understand him far too well. Feelings start to develop between the two but is the girl really who she seems? RinXOC
1. Chapter 1 - History of the White Flames

**Chapter One - History of the White Flames**

It was at night when it happened. After all, demons don't come out in the day. Like their hearts, their surroundings must be dark. A baby was born into the world, like many others on that day, but none were as so unfortunate as this young child. In the streets of Britain a baby girl was born into the spring. She made no noise, she didn't even cry. Not even when she was taken from her mother.

The demons had crept in through the night, hiding in the shadows and lurking in the dark corners of the house. Slowly making their way towards the only light on in the house. Loving parents were curled up together, cradling their new born baby and surrounding in with love. They did not know what misfortune was to befall them.

The light went out in the room. The demon had destroyed it. The demons did not understand though, how strong the love of a mother can be. She held tightly onto he child, he eyes glued to her miracle laying sound asleep in her arms. The long blunt nails of the demon scraped along the mothers arm, they were rough to touch and the mother screamed in absolute horror as she began kicking and screaming to ward the evil away. The father did nothing. He'd already been taken care of by the second demon and he lay dead on the floor, his head sliced off his neck and the first demon picked it up. He crept over to the terrified mother with his nail sunk deep into the severed head of her dead husband. He blew down her neck and chuckled and evil laugh as he held the father's head in front of the mothers. She quivered as her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. A piercing scream slipped from her lips and encouraged the demons even more and they listened to the sweet music that filled the room.

The second demon slowly wrapped their dry, scaled bones around the mother's soft neck and began slowly squeezing as she hung onto her child tighter. It snarled as it realised what she was doing and began to crush her throat, but the mother would not let her dear child go.

He'd broken her neck and he licked his lips with pleasure as he tore her head off her neck. Her fate was the same as her husband's.

The child lay in the headless corpse's arms indifferent to the events. It did nothing. The first demon picked the child up.

"If I cared for these human infants, I'd say it was cute." He hung the child by its legs over his head to take a closer look at it's face.

"Don't say bull-shit like that. You'll deteriorate if you continue on with shit like that." The second demon chucked the mothers head towards with window, the force was so great it ripped the skin off her face and smashed the glass as he continued to talk.

"Tsunimo, we need to take it back to the master so don't go get any attachments. We don't know if the podgy thing'll survive."

"Got 'cha, Kyaremo." The first demon replied as the scuttled out of the shattered window dripping with blood. They escaped before anyone could get into the crime scene and unfortunately witness the horrid events of the night.

"Where's the Gehenna gate?" Kyaremo questioned as he ground his teeth together as he moved his grip on the child to the stomach.

"Master should've left it open around- ah." Tsunimo disappeared into a hedge and Kyaremo followed closely with the child.

"Found it." Without a second thought the twin demons leapt into the dark, screaming gate and it latched onto both of them, and refused to let go as it pulled them deeper and deeper into the pit.

They landed in what seemed like a room. It was solid and dark with a lingering aura of death and rotten flesh. The two made their way further into the surrounding darkness and began to feel nauseous as they knew they were to face their master.

"Did you bring it?" a voice boomed with a flash of light that suddenly surrounded the room and light it with an eerie glow.

"Yes, master." The two bowed on their knees as Kyaremo raised his hands, presenting the child to his master. His scaled boned shook together making a clinging sound as the bright light snatched the child from his hands.

Their master himself had furred skin, it was matted and a darkened white with age old blood he'd never washed. His tail curled around his back and wrapped around his front. His long, gray ears fell into his usually blonde hair. The child sat in his blood stained hand and shielded by his long, black nails.

With his free hand he snapped fingers and lit a small white flame that slowly started to turn and swirl into a marble sized ball that shone so bright it could have been mistaken for an angel, even though it was held by one of the lowest devils. He slowly moved his finger towards the young child's chest and broke through her skin as it cut it's way deeper into her chest it began to tear away at her heart. The child began to scream. It was a low, weak scream, not like her mothers' and the devil was not phased on bit by it. He continued until it was sat in the middle of the child's heart.

Suddenly, the skin of the child began to repair it's self, crawling back over her large, weeping wound. The room fell silent once again. The authoritative demon lifted the child to inspect it further and muttered a curse under his breath. Suddenly, the baby set alight. The white flames engulfed the child, hugging her body and lighting up the room they stood in. A tail sprung from her tail bone, fresh white, smooth and un-demonic. Her furred ears grew and flopped downward as her blonde hair slowly grew into peroxide. Black nails grew from her fingers and she suddenly grew sharp, pointed teeth. The elder only smirked at his creation.

"Good job." He stated and through the child back to the twin demons, trying to hide their fear of their master. Tsunimo caught the child and cradled her in his bone fingers as Kyaremo leaned in to take a closer look.

"Master what- what do you want us to do with it?" Tsunimo questioned with caution, their master turned away and began to leave what seemed to be a room.

"Raise it. I don't need it yet." He left the twin demons alone in the room with the young. They followed their master's order.

For the next 15 years, Tsunimo and Kyaremo raised the demon child. They taught her how to fight and fend for her self, how Gehenna was different from Assiah, the idea that they were mirrored and they never hid the truth from her, she always knew what they'd done to her parents but she only blamed her parents for being in the wrong place at the wrong was never a stranger to violence and gore. She received an upbringing of violence and evil and was always reminded of one thing - why she was created.

For her 15th birthday however, the twin demons made a mistake to for fill their young mistress' request. She wanted to see Assiah. That day there was a fight between Satan's sons. She hid deep in the forest as she watched the entertainment unfold before and the beautiful blue flames fill the sky. She began regular visits to Assiah, her home world. She followed a small group a students around, enjoying the drama and twists and turns in their lives and slowly, became attached to the world which she was born. Tsunimo and Kyaremo caught onto this, forbade her to go but she never listened. Whenever she left they could never match her power and she was able to breeze through each world with no trouble.

Then came the day. The day Satan took over his son's body and the Gehenna gate let all pass through into Assiah. Her elder became panicked and angry he completely forgot his plan, why he created his weapon and let her slip through his blood stained fingers.

Since that day of chaos she's been missing, suspected to be in the world of Assiah. Somewhere.

* * *

"Correct! Samael. You do play the game well, don't you?" A bright blonde girl bounced around in front of him in awe of his knowledge. She snatched his white hat away from him, he struggled to get it back but the young girl was to fast. She placed it on top of her head ans gently patted the top of it to secure it on her head. He began to sulk into his big, heavy chair.

"So. What do you want?" he crossed his legs and began to play with the curl of hair at the top of his head. He looked at the girl with a sinister look. "If you're not careful I'll end up killing you and I don't think your daddy-dear will be too pleased with that now, eh?" he straightened his stand of hair, release his grip and it suddenly curled right back into shape with a sharp 'ping' sound.

"Jeez." The girl slumped into one of the guest chairs "You're so mean, Samael."

"You stole my hat." He replied in annoyance.

"Eh? THAT'S what you're mad about?" She took the long silk hat and spun it into the air and it swiftly landed back onto his head. "I want to enter your academy like I said before."

The principal muttered under his breath and looked back up to the drooped-eared demon slumped into his chair. He didn't seem convinced.

"Oh, I forgot. You like to make a game out of everything, don't you?" The girl flicked her leg up and crossed it over the other sharply, she covered half of her face that rest on the hand, leaning to one side resting on the arm of the chair with her elbow. "Want to make a bet?" She stared fearlessly through her fingers and the intrigued man sat before her.

"Go on." he tilted the base of his hat up slightly and stared right back at the white demon sat confidently in front of him.

"How about this.." She moved in a flash towards the principal, leaned over and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in shock. She returned to her original position, waiting for his response.

"So?" She teased.

He chuckled to himself. "Are you crazy?"

"Might be." she replied half-heartedly.

"I don't know. It seems like more trouble than it's worth this time."

"Come on." She urged, parting her legs to shoulder width, feet flat on the floor, she threw her arms to land on her thighs and allowed her hands to fall to the inside of them. The principle tutted to himself.

"Won't you take my gamble, Samael?" She grinned an evil smile as she linked her fingers together. He sighed in defeat.

"Mephisto." He mumbled.

"Eh?"

"You'll address me as Mephisto Pheles from now on. I don't want to hear that name, not if you're a student of my academy." The girl grinned.

"You wont be telling my elder either, will you." This was more a a threat towards Mephisto than a question, and he picked up on this.

"Shoo, shoo. I never go back on my word."

"So it's a deal then?"

Mephisto nodded his head, raised his umbrella and twirled it around as he cried "Einz, zwei, drei!" there was a small puff of smoke. "The contract is made." he took off his hat and placed it against his chest as he bowed to the while demon.

"Good, now then.." The girl looked around the room "Where can I find Ao-chan?"

* * *

_Kyaa. So this is more of and introduction-hoped you like it._

_Next chapter she'll meet the whole gang! Hopefully~_

_Quick note- Ao-chan is a nickname, Ao meaning blue.. I think. Can you guess who it is? ;D_

_So I hoped you guys liked it, let me know what you think!_

_Much Love~_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Girl

**Chapter Two - The Mysterious Girl**

The white demon girl arrived at her new home in the wide world of Assiah. For some reason Mephisto had decided to dump her into a dorm room of the school rather than stay with him in his mansion. She may have asked to be a student but still, she was used to something more higher class. She let out a sigh as she wondered towards the large -and what looked like- uninhabited dorm. So much for being put in the same one as Ao-chan, Mephisto really liked to 'rain on her parade' as the humans would put it.

She wondered in expecting the place to be cold, damp and covered in cob-webs like that 'scary' movie she once watched but it wasn't like that at all. When she entered through the main door the place was strangely well-kept. Maybe someone was staying here? She wasn't about to take any risks. Quickly after removing her shoes and switching them for house shoe's in an interesting meta; bow called a 'shoe locker', she swiftly moved towards her assigned room -205. Why she couldn't just pick one that met her fancy she'd never know. The door creaked open as she entered it and she lay an old white dagger on the floor in front of her.

The dagger was clearly aged, and of demonic culture but it was still beautiful. The sheath was a cream white with dulled silver piping swirling around to the tip of the sheath. The grip had the same pattern but was not a typical grip which you could find on any ordinary dagger. It was rounded with no guard separating the sharp, golden blade to the grip. At the end of the grip was a hole that had the width of the demon's finger. It was if it was made specifically for her.

The white demon opened the dagger and lay the sheath next to each other and began to mumble a chant under her breath. This should be no problem for her, and it wasn't. Immediately after the curse had been spoken she slid the dagger back into the sheath. Her black nails formed into normal, human nails, her white floppy ears shrunk into a human's and her thin white tail vanished into nothing. Just like Mephisto had taught her.

She stood up and faced herself in the mirror she looked..human. She smiled at herself awkwardly, trying to act like an average human girl but it just didn't suit her. A sign escaped her lips. She repositioned the mirror she that she wouldn't catch herself in it any time soon, picked the white dagger up off the floor and placed it on the back of her belt next to another, average dagger. It was time for some exploring, just before she had to leave for school.

She shut the door slowly behind her and made her way down the corridor when suddenly a smell drifted down the hall and into her nose, it smelt good... could it be?

The girl began to run, making her way towards the delicious smell coming from the canteen. She swung around the door and saw a navy-haired boy happily cooking in the kitchen. She caught her breath before making her way over. Every step she took towards him seemed to echo around the empty dining hall and her heart picked up its pace. This was a weird feeling for the demon girl to comprehend, she'd always been taught to hate and nothing else.

She knocked on the door into the kitchen as she entered "Mind if I come in?" she asked politely. She knew it was the small demon's territory that was sat next to the navy haired boy. She didn't get the reaction she'd expected.

"Ah- Who.. Who are you.. how did you-" The boy stopped halfway through his speech as he realised his tail was not hidden from the strange girl who'd somehow made her way into his dormitory. He fumbled around, trying to hide his tail and he ducked behind the work counter, peeking over it with only the top of his head showing. The smaller demon could sense who the girl was, and wasn't about to deny her wish, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank-you." The girl entered the kitchen "So, what's the little guy's name?" the girl tried to calm the nervous boy hidden behind the counter, what kind of reaction was this? He hesitated.

"You.. you can see Ukobach?" he questioned as he slowly stood up, holding his tail behind his back.

"Yeah." She patted the small demon on the head. "Why else would I ask to come in?" she looked up at the confused boy in front of her.

"Oh, it's just that I- that's not important. Who are you and why are you here?!" He held a frying pan up for his defence ignoring the demon-slaying sword attached to his back.

"More like where in the hell is everybody?" The girl ignored his question.

"It only me and my brother here.. for personal reasons. Wait, oi! Answer my question!" he demanded, waving the frying pan around a little bit more.

"You might want to watch your food, it's boiling over." the girl pointed to the pot on the stove that was bubbling over and the boy began to panic dropping his make-shift weapon as he scrambled over to turn the stove down. He didn't realise he had let go of his tail.

"Hey, you might want to tuck your tail away. Normal people can still see that you know." The girl opened the fridge and took out some juice to pour into the cup, she didn't seem phased by the boys demonic tail at all but then again, why would she? She's grown up with it her whole life.

"Aah- that's not-" the boy hid his tail again.

"Don't panic" She chuckled to herself as she took a swig of her drink "I know who you are, you don't have to make excuses. " The boy was thrown back by this comment.

""Look, you're making no sense here. Who are you, why are you here and what do'ya mean you 'know who I am'?!" he slammed his hand down on the counter but the girl was indifferent to his temper and took another large gulp of her juice.

"And stop drinking our juice!" he complained. The girl finished her cup and let out a large sigh or refreshment as she slammed the cup down onto the counter.

"Ahh~ That was refreshing~" She sang to herself.

"OI! Answer my questions!" the boy shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Ao-chan."

"Ao-chan?! The heck is that?"

"You know, your lovely blue flames. I don't know your name but I know you're the son of Satan and posses his blue flames. Any exwire would know that about her new class mate. It's a nickname, that's all." she explained this casually while washing up her glass and placing it gently back into the cupboard "I thought it sounded cuter than Ao-kun or -san, don't you think?" She smiled a cheeky grin and the boy's face was blank as his slow brain tried to process all the information at once. Did she give a convincing performance?

"Is it gonna stick?" He asked

"Why? Don't you like it, A-o-cha-n~" She winked at him and he blushed slightly.

"It-it-its Okumura. Okumura Rin." He said shyly.

"Okumura Rin, huh?" The girl thought to herself. "Yeah, I prefer Ao-chan!" She smiled that cheeky smile again. Man this girl was starting to piss him off.

"What about you huh? You've got a name right?!" Rin was trying to hold back his flames of anger. Who did this girl think she was?

"Good question." Crap. What was she going to say.. she didn't have a name. Her elder never gave her one. Tsunimo and Kyaremo didn't bother either they always addressed her as 'Human' or 'White'. Would that do?

"Well?!" She could see Rin was about to explode.

"Shiro. Shiro Haru." The girl mumbled back with an embarrassed look on her face. Oh shit. She named herself after the first two things that'd popped into her head - the colour white and the season of spring. There's no way he'd believe that.

"Eh? Ain't that a boy's name?" Rin laughed to him self and Haru didn't take much of a liking to it.

"Ohh. Do'ya want me to start addressing you as Ao-tan? Ehh?" She stated to pick a fight with Rin.

"At least I'm not the one with a masculine name! I have a normal one, idiot!" Rin retaliated.

"You're the idiot here!"

"Dumb-ass"

"Screw head"

"That heck is a 'screw head'?"

"I don't know?! It just felt right!"

Rin let out a laugh at Haru's silly remark. "You're kinda funny, ya' know?"Haru smiled in relief. This wasn't how'd she planned her first encounter with him, but it's better than him hating her, right?

"So, are you going to make breakfast, or just let it burn to a crisp?" Haru pointed out the almost burning food and Rin jumped into action.

"Ahh, crap! I wasn't paying attention."

Haru heard foot steps behind her and she turned her head around. It was Rin's brother, if she was right. He looked nothing like his brother. Well, apart from the tail and the teeth.

"Are you the knew student Mephisto informed me about?" he questioned. Wow, he's way more mature than his brother.

"Ah- yes! My name is.." What was her name again?

"Yukio! Good morning. This is Shiro Haru, funny name huh?" He giggled to himself as he brought three dishes out to the table on a tray and placed them on the nearest table.

"The same as dad's." He gave Haru a funny look and he tucked his chair under the table and began consuming his meal. Rin did the same.

"What you waiting for, eat your food before it get cold!" Rin grinned at Haru, she nodded and joined the two siblings.

"So, who was your dad then, if you don't mind my asking?" She looked over at Yukio who'd recognised the similarity. She might have screwed up big time. If Mephisto had already informed Yukio about her, what if he'd given her a different name?! This wasn't good.

"Satan's our biological father, as you know. Shiro Fujimoto was our guardian, but we see him as our real father." He continued to eat his breakfast without making any eye contact with Haru.

"So, you got your mothers name then?" Haru was curious about how Yukio was acting and wanted to know more about the Okumura siblings.

"Man, stop asking questions and eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Rin complained. Haru followed his order.

"Ahh~ Thank-you for the food!" Haru chanted with a goofy grin on her face. "Ao-chan you're a really good cook!"

"Well what can I say. It's my only good feature." he joked with Haru. "Also, I couldn't let you go without food, right?"

"Eh? How'd you know I hadn't eaten?" Was he psychic? Rin giggled to himself and pointed at Haru's face.

"Bed hair." He stated whilst still chuckling to him self. Haru looked up and saw the scruffy mess that was her bed hair.

"Shit. Gaah. I'll be back in one second!" she sprinted upstairs to her room in a blind panic. The first encounter was _nothing _like she'd hope. She couldn't believe she'd had bed hair all this time.

* * *

Rin and Yukio were putting on their shoes at the entrance as Haru sped into the room, tripping over her feet and falling onto Yukio's new shoes.

"Gahaha. Nice entrance!" Rin pointed and laugh at the mess of a girl on the floor. "Eh. wait. I thought you went home?" He held his hand out to help Haru up.

"I went to my room." She began brushing herself off and opening her shoe locker.

"What do'ya mean.." Rin looked down at her.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm living here, in the dorm."

Rin was in shock.

"Oi, Yukio.. Is that safe?" he whispered into his brother's ear. Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Mephisto wanted her in here, so yes. For now anyway."

"So you mean Sama- I mean Mephisto put me in here?" Haru questioned.

"Well yes. He is the principle after all. Why he decided to do it I don't know. Maybe it's because you came at an odd time."

So Mephisto did keep his promise.

"Ahh, I see. Well we'd better hurry or we'll be late for school, right?" Haru skipped out of the building wrapped up warm and cosy over her new school uniform, why did there have to be seasons in Assiah. Moreover, why did there have to be cold ones.

"So, what made you come here at the end of the last term of school anyway? Why not wait until Spring?" Rin poked Haru with curiosity.

"Spur of the moment, maybe?"

"That isn't much of an answer ya' know!" Rin sulked.

She wasn't about to explain to him who and what she was. Neither the fact the she joined as soon as she could because it was only a matter of time before her elder needed her back to for fill her purpose in life. But what was most important now, was keeping up the cutesy- school - girl act in front of everyone and so far, it seemed to be going well.

* * *

_Kyaa. So the first encounter has happened! There's so much more that I want to write- I've got too many idea's ._

_So it'll be next chapter she meets the gang..probably. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! 3_

_Much Love~_


End file.
